Songfic - Goodbye to you
by itsaPEZwitch
Summary: A songfic about the anirmorphs p.o.v.s and stuff during/after book 54! pease r&r it's not corny, i swear


A/n: This is a SONGFIC about Animorphs and the song "Goodbye to you" It reflects the thoughts of all the characters at the end of the series, i think it works perfectly because of the "the last three years were just pretend" so READ!!! and review!!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**Of all the things I've believed in   
I just want to get it over with   
Tears form behind my eyes   
But I do not cry   
Counting the days that pass me by **  
  
^ The song opens up slowly with flashes of all of the Animorphs. You see Rachel looking at the screen, at Tobias. Struggling to smile at him although she already knows her fate. The other animorphs stair at the screen in horror and shock. Not being able to...not wanting to accept the truth. All of the animorphs are at Rachel's ceremony. The president is making his speech and there isn't a dry eye in the house. Cassie stairs at the monument and can't believe it...she can't believe that he best friend is gone. Tobias takes the urn and spreads her ashes through the sky...   
  
**I've been searching deep down in my soul   
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old   
It feels like I'm starting all over again   
The last three years were just pretend   
And I said, **  
  
Each animorph thinks about how much their life had changed in the past three years. But now it was all over, the pain was supposed to end after the war...the pain was supposed to end after the war...but now one of them was gone...everything was different, unreal   
  
**Goodbye to you   
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew   
You were the one I loved   
The one thing that I tried to hold on to **  
  
^ Jake is sitting at Rachel's monument in the dark, telling her all the different ways that he thought of how he could have saved her. He puts his head down and a tear can be seen reflecting the light of the full moon. You see Cassie and Marco standing behind two trees about a dozen yards away, not wanting to walk up to him...no longer knowing what to say to someone they used to be able to tell anything to.   
  
**I still get lost in your eyes   
And it seems that I can't live a day without you   
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away   
To a place where I am blinded by the light   
But it's not right   
  
**^ Tobias is perched on his tree in Yellow Stone, overlooking some campers. They remind him of how he was....of her. He turns his head away and although hawks can't cry, the human part of him was crying. He remembers her, the way she was before and after the change. In the beginning of their adventure and at the end...he loved her during every part...  
  
**Goodbye to you   
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew   
You were the one I loved   
The one thing that I tried to hold on to **  
  
^ Ax is about to board his new ship "The Intrepid" a tear forms in one of his main eyes, another human trait that he had picked up. But he continues to walk up to ramp to his new life, to his new home. No one had come to see him off, he hadn't told any of them...he feared it would be too hard. Goodbye He walks into his ship and the doors close behind him.  
  
**And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time   
I want what's yours and I want what's mine ....**  
  
^ The song almost comes to a stop(i'm doin the buffy version, where she stopped and then started up again!!) as you see Cassie standing in front of Jake's door, with her hand up in front of it as though she's going to knock. Inside you see Jake walk up to that same door.  
  
**I want you   
But I'm not giving in this time **  
  
^ He opens the door but no one is there. His heart drops and he looks up at the sky, praying or pleading...he doesn't even know. You see Cassie hiding behind the side of the house, tears beginning to stream down her face.**  
  
Goodbye to you   
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew   
You were the one I loved   
The one thing that I tried to hold on to **  
  
^ Marco is staring at all the money he kept in his vault. He kept about 500 grand there, just to help his ego. He looks at it and can't believe what he's about to do....He closes the safe and looks around his room. He picks up a baseball cap and walks out the door, out to Jake, Tobias and Mendorash. Out to his almost certain doom.   
  
**And when the stars fall   
I will lie awake   
You're my shooting star **  
  
^ Cassie stands outside of her house, trying to spot Jake's ship. She knew that he would be leaving that night, in secret. She knew that he would once again be leaving any chance that he had at having a normal life in their world today. 


End file.
